closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Television Animation/Summary
Logo descriptions and captures by AsdfTheRevival, Logofan95, Sega3dmm, Mr. Logo Lord, V of Doom, LogosForTheWin, and StephenCezar15 Editions by Mr. Logo Lord, V of Doom, and Shadeed A. Kelly Background Disney Television Animation (formerly the "Walt Disney Pictures Television Animation Group" and "Walt Disney Television Animation") was formed in 1984 originally as the animated production arm of Walt Disney Television. Originally at the beginning of the end credits of any series, it currently uses both an in-credit text and on some series, an in-credit logo at the end of the credits, it used either the Walt Disney Television and/or Buena Vista Television/Buena Vista International logos. It was not until 2003, that it unveiled its own animated logo at the end of every show. Currently, it's the animation division of Disney Channel since 2005, who also produces programs for Disney XD (formerly "Toon Disney" and "Jetix") and Disney Junior (formerly "Playhouse Disney"). In 2009, the name "Walt" was stripped from its television division, renaming it to its current name. 1st Logo (September 14, 1985- ) Logo: This is not really a logo, only an in-credit text. At the end of the show, we see: Produced by WALT DISNEY PICTURES Television Animation Group ... but starting in 1986, the text was read as: Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION ... this would usually then be followed by the Walt Disney Television logo of the time. Later Variants: *This would later become an in-credit logo when the words "WALT DiSNEY" is in the actual trademark script font. During the later years, a copyright stamp for "Disney Enterprises, Inc." is added below the text or logo at the end of the credits. *Starting in 2011, the name "Walt" was retired from the text reading as: Produced by DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION ... again with the word "DiSNEY" in its corporate font and a copyright stamp for "Disney Enterprises, Inc." below. *Starting in Disney's Gummi Bears (Season 2), the text was read as: Produced by WALT DISNEY PICTURES TELEVISION ANIMATION ... this would usually then be followed by the Walt Disney Television logo of the time. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Common. It's seen intact on all Disney serieses starting with Adventures of the Gummi Bears and Wuzzles. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1995-1997) Logo: On a black background we see the words "Produced by" in red zoom in, as it gets bigger it cross fades into the Walt Disney castle logo in which the bottom half is completely gone by the dark colors of the background. The words "WALT DISNEY" in it's familiar signature font in white is seen, and the words "Television Animation" in red and in the same font as the words "Produced by". FX/SFX: The words "Produced by" zooming in, and the cross fade into the Walt Disney castle. Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show. Availability: Extinct, as it was seen before the credits of 1995-1997 episodes of The Disney Afternoon. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (2003-2016) Nickname: "Disney Castle" Logo: It's basically the same as the then-current Walt Disney Television logo, except the Walt Disney Pictures logo used here, unlike the WDT logo, is not the 1985 or 1990 variant but the 2002 variant (evidenced by the brighter colors, digital animation and the seventh flag). The words "TELEVISON ANIMATION" is in place of "PICTURES". Variants: * Most of the time, the logo is shortened, with just the arc animation. * Pre-2006 international prints would have "Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc." cross-fading in. * Some post-2011 series updated the logo by dropping "WALT" from the logo. * On Tron: Uprising, the logo from Tron: Legacy is used, except that the word "WALT" is dropped, and "TELEVISION ANIMATION" replaces "PICTURES". * On Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars, the logo is shown on the credits. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the then-current Walt Disney Television logo. Music/Sounds: In the U.S., it has the closing theme, which varies from show to show. Internationally, it has the he long 1988 Walt Disney Television logo theme. Pre-2007 non-USA prints have the music, but with the retirement of the Buena Vista International (Television) logos, it is equally rare overseas on newer shows. Music/Sounds Variants: * In 2008 (International), there is a redone version of the 1988 fanfare. * On the Gravity Falls episode "Fight Fighters", a Game Boy-like chime plays over the logo. * On the Gravity Falls episode "Carpet Diem", we hear a soundclip of Soos (who, in the episode proper, was showing Dipper a "break room" that was just an electrical panel with only a smidgen of space) going "Ow! Wait, wait..." Availability: Common. Seen on Disney shows on Disney Channel, Disney XD and Disney Junior. Scare Factor: Same as the then-current Walt Disney Television logo. 4th Logo (2014- ) Logo: On a white background, the Paul Rudish design for Mickey Mouse (as seen on the new shorts of the same name) is seen next to the text that reads "DISNEY Television Animation", with "DISNEY" on top of "Television Animation". Mickey seems to be in a walking pose. Trivia: Disney Television Animation's rival, Warner Bros. Animation, also debuted a new logo in Summer 2014, which coincidentally has the exact same theme: both logos are static and have a nostalgic feel to them. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Brand new. Seen on newer episodes of Disney Television Animation shows, such as Gravity Falls, as well as new shows like The 7D. Scare Factor: None. Category:Family and Animation Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Disney Category:ABC (United States)